I'll always be with you
by JoshHutchersonlover21
Summary: He's heartbroken, drunk and in need of some inspiration. Maybe singing their song might spark something more than he was expecting.
1. I'll Always be with you

**A/N: I'm fully aware that I've used "Goodnight" in an Australia songfic, but I think this song best fits the tragic love story "Moulin Rouge". I don't own the character's or music used in this fanfic, so don't sue me. The most you will get is a penny and a lot a pictures of Hugh, RDJ, Hayden, and Ewan...R&R**

A sigh was heard in the dark room, and echoed off the walls. He sat against the wall with a bottle in of amber liquid in his hand. She was gone, she died in his arms.

_"Write our story Christian..." _He continued to hear her say. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to forget. _"Promise me..."_ There she was again, haunting him. Tormenting him.

"Of all people, why you?" He questioned. He took another swig from the liquor bottle and looked out the window.

_**Goodnight**_

_**Sleep tight**_

_**No more tears**_

_**In the morning I'll be here**_

The last drop of liquor hit tounge, and he left the bottle in his spot. He slowly moved toward the door, using anything he could to hold himself up, and left the room.

_**And when we say**_

_**Goodnight**_

_**Dry your eyes**_

_**Because we said**_

_**Goodnight**_

_**And not goodbye**_

_**We said **_

_**Goodnight**_

_**And not goodbye...**_

He moved down the halls of the now empty Moulin Rouge. A year after the death of "the Sparkling diamond", the club was forced to close its doors. Yet he stayed...When everybody left for Paris or Germany, he stayed. He was keeping his promise. He was writting their story, when he wasn't drinking of course. He walked up to the front of the stage and looked around. Tears filled his eyes, but a small sad smile touched his lips. He felt her pressence there with him.

_**"Never knew I could feel like this. Like I've never seen the sky before. I want to vanish inside your kiss. Every day I'm loving you more and more. Listen to my heart, can't you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything. Season's may change, winter to spring. But I love you, until the end of time."**_

He was surprised his voice was still as powerful as that night. Tears fell from his eyes, and he wiped at them and continued to sing.

_**"Come what may. Come what may. I will love you until my dying day."**_

Before Satine has sang the next lines. It felt almost wrong to sing it...

_**"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace. Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste. But our world revolves around you." **_

He almost heard her...must be the liquor in his system playing tricks on him.

_**"And there's no mountain to high, no river to wide. Sing out this song. I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide. But I love you until my dying day." **_

He closed his eyes and let his imagination take over. He opened his eyes, and there she was, standing before him. A smile on her face, and love in her eyes.

_**"Come what may. Come what may. I will love you until my dying day."**_

He smiled and made no effort to stop his tears from falling.

_**"Oh. come what may. Come what may. I will love you. I will love you. Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place." **_

She started to disappear, leaving him alone. "Dont leave..." He begged.

_**"Come what may. Come what may. I will love you until my dying day."**_

Then she was gone...he stood on the stage alone for a moment, and sobbed quietly. He wiped his eyes and left, going back to his room. He sat down at his typewritter and continued their story. One of love and beauty. One with freedom and truth still to be told. A story where love was found, at the Moulin Rouge.

The End.


	2. Your in the world

A week passed since he ventured down to the stage, and sang their song. A long week of endless writing on the bloody typewriter. He got up from his desk and walked over to his bed. He sat down for a moment, and looked around. He spotted his cigarettes on the nightstand by his bed, and a bottle of red wine sitting by the window. He picked up both and grabbed his coat. He walked out the door and down the street. He stopped when he came face to face with the elephant. He didn't smile; no tears came to his eyes while he walked up the stairs to the top. He sat down on the seat and lit a cigarette. He took a puff and felt the nicotine's healing factor. He let his eyes close and felt his body relax.

"Why?" He heard somebody ask. He knew that voice…His eyes shot open and she was with him again. He didn't answer at first, and took another puff of the cigarette "You're killing yourself." She said. He ignored her, knowing his mind was playing tricks on him. "You promised me…" She said. Tears fell from her eyes and as well as his.

"I'm dying every second. Everywhere I look I see you…It's killing me. Suffocating me, I can't breathe." He said. He looked away, tears falling freely from his eyes.

"You have to go on…write our story." She whispered.

"I know what I have to do!" He yelled. Anger rushed through him, his eyes turning s light red. Then she vanished. He ignored it and opened the bottle. He took a sip and looked to where she stood.

"_**My gift is my song. And this one's for you. And you can tell everybody. That this is your song. It may be quite simple. But now that it's done. Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind. That I put down in words. How wonderful life is now you're in the world."**_

He wiped at his eyes and watched her return. He put out the cigarette and looked at her sadly. He set the bottle down and moved to stand by her. He knew somewhere deep in his mind, that she wasn't really there…something his imagination made up. He didn't know if it was from the lack of sleep or the drinks of liquor he had. Yet he didn't mind…for now he was fine. In her presence again, and singing the first song he sang for her.

"_**Sat on the roof. And I kicked off the moss. Well some of the verses well. They got me quite cross. But the sun's been kind, while I wrote this song. It's for people like you that keep it turned on."**_

She smiled to him and sang quietly with him. He gave her a smiled and the turned to look at street. Not caring the people walking by looked at him weird, he was in paradise. And she was right there to share another moment with him.

"_**So excuse me for forgetting. But these things I do. You see I've forgotten. If they're green or they're blue. Anyway the thing is what I really mean. Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen"**_

When she disappeared again, the sadness returned. He looked down and sat back down in his spot. He put his head in his hands and took a deep breath. He picked up the bottle again and took a long drink. He coughed slightly and looked at the old wind mill that stopped working.

"_**And you can tell everybody, this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it's done. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words."**_

He whispered the last words he sang and looked at the bottle. He glared at it turned to the closest wall. He threw the bottle at the wall and watched it collide and break against it. He sighed and began walking home.

"_**How wonderful life is now you're in the world. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words. How wonderful life is now you're in the world."**_

"How wonderful life was, and now you are the world." He said and looked back at the elephant and saw her smile and turn away.


	3. Until the end of time

**A/N: I don't own Moulin Rouge or the music behind it. R&R**

"_**Come what may…" **_Her voice echoed in his head. _**"I will love you until my dying day." **_He sighed and looked up from his typewriter. He got up and walked out onto the balcony just off his garret. He ran a hand through his greasy hair and watch people roam the streets.

"Why did you stop?" She asked.

"Because daring if I didn't then my heart would explode." He said.

"You're almost done." She sat down on his bed.

"I just need a break…" He said. She didn't say anything just stared at his back.

"You cleaned up." She said. He turned to look at her, and shrugged. He turned back to the street. He looked to the Moulin Rouge and whined. "What do you plan to do after your done?" She asked.

"Joining you…" He said. She gasped and shook her head.

"No…No, no, no! Christian you have to move on."

"I have Satine. It's hard; I'm done trying to forget our love ever happened." He said. "I want to be with you, your memory, seeing you here like the day you died. Satine, I want you…I love you, I need you." He said and coughed back a sob.

"You have me…you always will. I'll never leave you, but I don't want you to die." She said.

"I've told you before Satine, I am dying, every second, every moment you're not here, I'm dying." He said. "If not from the alcohol but from aging."

"Then let it happen naturally." She argued.

"I have nothing to live for. I'm alone in a place with painful memories. My parent's disowned me, and I don't have anyone to love." He sighed. He turned back to her and smiled sadly. "I will love you until the end of time." He said.

"Come what may." She whispered back. She vanished and he made his way to his typewriter. He re-read his last sentence…The next line was the worse…

"_**The greatest thing you will ever learn is just to love and be loved in return."**_

He sobbed quietly and continued on. He looked at the stack of papers next to him and then turned away. He typed for a while afterward and finally ended the story…

"_**Day's turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. And then one not so very special day, I went to my typewriter, I sat down, and wrote our story. A story about a time, a story about a place, a story about the people. But above all things, a story about love. A love that will live on forever. The End."**_

He smiled and got up from his desk.

"I've finished it darling…Our story is complete." He said and laid down on his bed. His eyes slid close and his body relaxed. He had fulfilled his promise. He could now move one. She would be with him always.

"Thank you my love." She said. She was in his dreams, most nights he couldn't sleep…His mind kept repeating her death. Now he slept and was at peace.

"You're welcome." He said. She walked up to him and let him hug her. "Satine." He started to say. "You are right." She looked up at him. "I have to go on." He said. "I give you my word, I will live my life. I'll join you in time…naturally." He said.

"Live for me." She said.

"I promise." He said.

He awoke with the wind blowing in his open window, blowing his papers off the walls.

"Damn!" He shot up off the bed and rushed over to the window. He tried his hardest to close it, when her picture went out to the balcony. "No!" He yelled. He rushed after it and out onto the balcony. Rain pelted down from the skies, making the ground slippery. He reached for the picture and lost his footing. He slipped from the balcony and fell…to the cold ground below. His body lay upon the ground motionless, and the people who happened to see him ignored his presence. In his hand was the picture he held so near and dear to him. His now songless angel, Satine.

His eyes opened and he was back in his garret.

"Christian." She said, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…I'm so very sorry." He apologized.

"Hold me." She said. He took her in his arms and held her tight.

"We'll be together forever…" He said.

"Love me?" She asked.

"Until the end of time my angel."


End file.
